


Show Me Something New

by HackedTig



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Based on a Twitter Post, F/F, Suggestive Themes, Tit out for your gf, coffee shop date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 00:34:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20331100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HackedTig/pseuds/HackedTig
Summary: Brigitte and Hana are out for a small date at a coffee shop just off of the Gibraltar base. Brigitte takes teasing just a little bit too far, and Hana never backs down from a challenge.





	Show Me Something New

**Author's Note:**

> So basically I joined up in a MekaMechanic server and i was scrolling through the channels as any good sinner would do and found a challenge to basically write a fic that could go with [this twitter post](https://twitter.com/kyoudasha/status/997388094851567616). It is an NSFW picture so please be careful of where you open it. 
> 
> Anyway, here's this that may or may not have a sequel to go with it later on.

They had been dating for a while now, really. One of the most important things about Hana that Brigitte had discovered in that time, was that Hana liked to tease. And she especially liked being teased back. It was one of her favorite games to play, a game that Brigitte had no problem playing with her, of course. 

Even in public, in a cozy coffee shop, Brigitte and Hana were bantering, with soft smiles and light blushes. Be it a brush of a foot against a leg, or a casual glance that definitely wasn’t intended for the eyes. Hana’s recent action had left a bit of foam on her upper lip, and true to their little game, she looked Brigitte dead in the eyes as she licked it off, humming just an octave too low for it to be innocent. 

Finally, Brigitte managed to find words, after she got her mind out of the gutter for the most part. “If you keep making noise like that you’re gonna attract attention to yourself, Hana” 

Hana blinked once, before her eyes got that mischievous glint. It was hard enough keeping attention off of Hana in public as is, even though she was dressed plainly. “Isn’t the name of the game to see how far you can go until you get caught, Brig?” Hana asked her innocently, tilting her head to the side just slightly. 

She chuckled and took another sip of her sweetened frappuccino. Hana always played innocent in the face, even when she talked dirty. Every single time without fail, it made Brigitte’s abdomen go tight. “Really? So you’re telling me you’d… Have hands somewhere they’re not supposed to? And see how long it takes someone to notice that drawn out look?” Brigitte asked her in return, smiling over her drink. 

Now Hana’s face lit up a bit red, it gave Brigitte a bit of a prideful surge. “If I were sitting next to a certain someone, maybe” Hana responded, keeping her eyes focused on her drink now. “If there was a tablecloth in the way too. Don’t need anyone really staring.” 

Brigitte nodded along with a hum. “And how far would you go without that tablecloth in the way, Kanin?” She asked. 

“How far do you want me?” Hana’s almost automatic response had them both in a bit of a surprise. Brigitte kept her composure and lowered her eyes, just slightly, to the neck of Hana’s mock-jersey, eyeing the hem of it a little too intently. 

When she looked back up, Hana’s eyes were staring right back. Daring her to respond. Daring her to tell her what to do. That gaze let Brigitte pick up on so many things about Hana just in that small moment. The curve to her lips returned, emboldened by the pride and the heat that was creeping up her core, she put her head in her hand and propped it up on the table. 

“Show me something new, won’t you Kanin?” 

The message was clear, and the stage was completely set. They were right in the middle of the whole shop, and while it wasn’t too busy, there were still people scattered about tables. With the staff distracted on orders, Hana’s gaze shifted across the room multiple times before she gave in to Brigitte’s little ‘demand’. Hana’s hand hooked on the neckline of her shirt, gently pulling it down and to the side. Along the way, her fingers hooked onto her bra too, showing a generous amount of skin and her breast. 

Brigitte only got a few seconds to look, observe the display being presented to her before it was hidden away again, due to a barista turning to their direction. Hana’s face was burning bright red, all the way over to her ears. In all honesty, Brigitte wasn’t expecting it her to actually _show_ her full tit like that. It really got the heat flooding her body...

“Hana…” She bit her lip a bit roughly. “You didn’t have to do that.” 

Hana shrugged it off, rolling her eyes and giving Brigitte a soft smile as she finally saved enough face to look back. “I didn’t. But it was fun. I liked it” 

Her confidence melted as her blush grew. “You did…?” 

“Yeah.” Hana’s small smile grew to a more cocky grin. “Didn’t you know I love performing in front of an audience?” 

Brigitte snorted back a laugh. The absolutely terrible pun breaking the shyness she felt having seen Hana in such an exposed position. Though, the image however slight of Hana ‘showing off’ like that was pretty well burned into her mind. “You’re terrible, Hana Song.” 

“Am I though?” There was the innocence, as well as a bit of batting her eyelashes. “If I’m so bad, you can just punish me when we get back.” And then the smirk that would belong to the devil.

Brigitte rose an eyebrow at the vague suggestion. “You just showed me your boob and now you’re talking about punishments? In public? You really are a bit of an exhibitionist.” Brigitte made the comment, taking another sip of her drink to hopefully calm the swell of heat that was trying to consume her. 

The look right into Brigitte’s eyes afterward was one that she’d remember just as vividly as Hana pulling her breast out in the middle of the coffee shop. A little mischievous, a little curious, and certainly a gaze belonging to the game master herself. 

“Yeah. A bit. Are you, Brig?”

**Author's Note:**

> Nah I don't have words I just write the sin and I post the sin and I might write actual smut to go with it. But not right now. Hopefully, yall enjoyed the little pre-work snippet that this was and Comments and Suggestions are always welcome <3


End file.
